Two Meetings in One Lifetime
by Joeboblarry18D
Summary: Gingka is transported into another world, where he meets Shu and Valt. A new threat arises and they must stop it to save both worlds.


**Chapter 1: A New World**

* * *

**AN**: This story takes place (in Beyblade Metal) after the Metal Fury, but before Shotgun Steel. In Beyblade Burst it takes place after Burst evolution but before Burst turbo. Hopefully, it makes sense! Enjoy!

**Gingka's P.O.V.**

"Go Pegasus!" I shout, encouraging it.

"Go! Go! Go! Sagittario!" Kenta yells as both beys clash head-on.

"It's time to finish this," I state. "Pegasus Starboost-!" My head begins to throb and before I know it,  
I'm on the ground clutching my head with my hands. My breath starts to quicken, and the pain worsens. I scream, yet I can't hear my voice. I look up slightly to see Kenta rushing toward me.

"Gingka! Gingka! What's wrong?" He says with worry in his voice. He kneels beside me, with his hand on my back.

"I-I can't feel - feel my body. I -I can't hear my voice. I don't think I-I can keep up!" I try to say but it feels more like lip-syncing.

"Gingka! GINGKA DON'T GO! Don't leave me!" Kenta proclaims but his voice starts to fade.

In another world far, far away, but not that far.

**Shu's P.O.V. **

It's been one month since the International Blader's Cup and one month since I was overwhelmed by the power of Spryzen.

"Hey, Shu," Valt turns to me as we walk towards the bey stadium near his house.

"Yeah, Valt?"

"How does your arm feel?"

"Like I already told you, the doctor says it has healed, but that I need to take it easy."

Valt looks at the ground, then looks at the sky.

" Yeah, but-b!" Valt replies but stops mid-sentence.

I turn to him to see his eyes wide open in surprise. I quickly look in the direction he's looking and find a bright light shooting down from the sky.

"HUH!" I say in shock, " What is that!?"

"I don't know," Valt replies, " but only one way to find out!" Valt speeds toward the light with his signature grin on his face.

"Wait! Valt!" I shout at him. I sigh and shake my head."When will he ever learn," I mumble to myself. I start sprinting to catch up with him.

After somehow making it to the light without it going out.

I see Valt slowing down ahead of me and out of breath. As we finally reach the area, the light goes out. I look around to notice we're at the park near Valt's home. (A.N: Coincidence I think NOT)

"Come on Shu! We gotta' search this place!" Valt says now fully recharged.

" I'll go check by the bey stadium," I tell him as I walk off. My eyes wander the ground looking for something special, but see nothing. As I walk closer to the stadium I notice debris on the ground as if something exploded._ Could the light have caused this? _I stop in front of the bey stadium and see a hole right through the middle of the roof. I rush on to the left side of the stadium, grabbing my bey from its holder. Inside the bey stadium, I find a ginger-haired boy lying there. _He looks unconscious._ I take a closer look to see him wearing a headband with a mythical creature on it, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt underneath, black pants, blue and white fingerless gloves, navy blue and red tennis shoes, and a long white scarf.

"Valt! I found someone," I yell not looking away from the boy. Valt comes flying next to me.

"Who is he?" Valt asks me.

"How am I supposed to know," I reply with slight annoyance.

"Whoa look at that bey!" Valt exclaims pointing at the bey in the boy's right hand.

"Huh?"

My eyes shift toward his right hand. _I've never seen that bey before._

"What should we do with him?" I ask Valt.

"How bout' we take him to my place!" Valt suggests.

"Your right, he needs help."

"Alright let's go!" Valt exclaims as he starts to walk off.

"Aren't you forgetting someone," I question him. Valt turns around with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah him!"

Valt and I pick the boy up, with Valt carrying him by his feet and me, by his head and back. We begin to walk home in silence, questioning who he was and how he had gotten there.


End file.
